This invention relates to platforms for TV and cinema photography or scene shooting from aerially maneuverable booms and more particularly to a camera boom platform made in sections that can be packaged, stored, transported, assembled where used, and positioned on a wide selection of aerial-boom or surface-mobile equipment for quick, convenient and adaptable use for cinematography.
Cinematographic boom platforms for shooting scenes aerially are well known. Most are quite specialized to achieve aerial movement universality with required precision and control. Most also are adapted to use in studios where most cinematography is done. They are generally big, heavy and not well suited to transportation and use outside of the studios. Nowadays, however, there is a trend towards on-scene shooting. At the same time, there has been considerable development of industrial booms with precision boom-point control. However, there is no known boom platform that is adequate for on-site use on a sufficiently wide variety of boom machinery and equipment that is likely to be available where desired for on-site cinematography.
Examples of related but different boom platforms are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,063, issued to Seiders, et al. on Nov. 4, 1997, described a camera mount assembly having a structure with permanent assembly instead of the sectional-assembly structure for attachment to aerial lift equipment as taught by this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,516 issued to Fitz, et al. on Jan. 5, 1993, described a two-arm boom having oppositely disposed cages for boom-balance weights. U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,547, issued to McKeown, et al. on Feb. 26, 1991, described a particularly heavy and unified instead of light and sectioned boom platform for containing geological measuring instrumentation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,909, issued to Littwin, et al. on Sep. 24, 1985, described a ground-level camera cart. Other ground-based, non-sectional and permanent-structure camera booms are described also by U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,783 issued to Jackson on Dec. 6, 1955, U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,043, issued to Oppenheimer on Sep. 27, 1955, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,944, issued to Furer, et al. on Jun. 14, 1949.
Objects of patentable novelty and utility taught by this invention are to provide a sectional camera platform which:
provides cinematographic capability of a wide selection of studio equipment on an easily portable platform that can be used on construction equipment that can be made available on site;
has a circular structure that can be attached to an aerial boom, positioned on a wide selection of cinematographic vehicles or can be carried on a light truck;
is structured with low weight by eliminating conventional perimeter plates to contain a camera post, floor, side walls, camera equipment, operator support and camera peripherals; is structurally sectional for quick and easy assembly for use and disassembly for handling, storage and shipping; and
can be fitted with known maneuvering controls, power supplies, communication devices and cinematographic equipment.
This invention accomplishes these and other objectives with a sectional camera platform that is generally circular with a floor that has preferably grating porosity and visibility surrounded by a kick plate about ankle height. A back portion of the platform is a worker cage surrounded by guard railing. At a center of the platform is a detachable camera post on which a camera can swivel with unobstructed view over a front half and parts of the sides. A worker seat can be positioned proximate the camera with desired swiveling capability. The platform is attachable adaptively to a wide selection of lifting, handling and mobile equipment that includes aerial booms, lift forks, cranes, truck beds, swivel beds, levelers and surface camera equipment. The platform is made in sections which are assembled for its use and disassembled for its storage and transport. A desired selection of electrical power and peripheral scene-shooting equipment can be provided for use on or in proximity to the platform.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention should become even more readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described illustrative embodiments of the invention.